Pax Klanq, I presume?
After you talk to Otho after "A Call To Arms", he gives you a chrome key and asks you to speak to Barathrum, who will give you this quest. Quest Summary Objectives Get Q Girl's Blueprints for the Climber Reward: 250XP Seek the Heart of the Rainbow Reward: 1500XP Eat the God's Flesh Reward: 1500XP Follow the Coral Path Reward: 1500XP Convince Pax Klanq to Construct the Climber Reward: 1500XP Return to Grit Gate: Reward: 4000XP, Quantum Mote Walkthrough This quest begins after "A Call To Arms" ends. Otho will give you a key which unlocks the nearby stairs. Go down the stairs and speak with Barathrum to learn about his history as one of the oldest beings in Qud and have him give you the quest. Don't forget to pick up the floating glowsphere next to him, as well as a copy of Crime and Punishment (worth 3600 XP if turned in) and some fresh water on the bottom half of the screen. When you're ready, speak to Q Girl to get the climber plans then begin your long journey to the Rainbow Wood. Getting to the Center of Rainbow Wood If you try to enter the wood from the world map you will become lost and enter the Rainbow Wood at a random location, which makes finding the center a bit harder. An easier method is to first enter the River Yonth, then head east along the local map. Once you enter the Rainbow Wood from River Yonth, you'll need to travel east five screens until you get a quest notification. Roughly in the center of this area will be a corpse with a scroll bound by kelp and some Eater's Fleshcaps. The scroll is worth 10,000 XP when turned in at the Six Day Stilt. Once you eat an Eater's fleshcap, your screen will begin to shimmer and a road will appear. When venturing through the wood, be careful of the sludges. The sludges are based on whatever liquid they come into contact with. Slime sludges are typically harmless, but magmatic sludges and wine sludges (can cause confusion) can easily kill a player if they are allowed to get too close. Sludges may aggro on Klanq and his death with lock progress even if you spread him around. You can lose the sludges before getting near Klanq's house or lead them away afterwards, but even a single acid pool can kill him. Friendly unique camps may spawn. They tend to have things like Eater's Nectar Injectors and advanced tinkering bits for sale. Finding Pax Klanq Follow the coral path for roughly 4~5 screens to find a hut at the end of the road. Speak to Pax Klanq to finish this step of the quest from Barathrum and earn a new quest from Pax himself, "Spread Klanq around Qud in 4 Ways of Your Choosing!" Return to Grit Gate Recoil back to Grit Gate and speak to Barathrum one final time to finish the quest and get your rewards. Dialogue After A Call to Arms * Otho: "I spoke with Barathrum. He praised your handling of the Earl of Omonporch, and he thanks you for the bravery you exhibited in defending Grit Gate. The attack today reminds us: for too long have we put our faith in the isolation of our guild and the preoccupations of the Putus Templar. The looming threat of another attack impels Barathrum to accelerate his plans, and with them, your position in our guild. You are raised to Disciple, friend. Barathrum wishes to speak with you immediately." * Player: "He wishes to speak to me? Barathrum himself?" * Otho: "Yes, disciple. Take this key and follow the stairs down to his study. He awaits." Meeting Barathrum * Player: "Otho said you wished to speak with me." * Barathrum: "I do. Your service to the guild has been laudable, disciple. You braved the vaporous depths of Bethesda Susa and decoded the signal, you secured the Spindlegrounds and handled the self-appointed Earl, and perhaps most materially, you defended our enclave from the Putus Templar. Since you returned from Bethesda, you've no doubt wondered at the signal's contents. Verily, I hid them to shield you from the weight of the truth. Only Otho, Q Girl, and I bear that burden, but circumstances have changed. The river of Time powers the gear train of our schemes and devices, and it rushes forth. From here, I must share the burden. You must know." * Player: "What is it? Where does the signal come from, and what does it say?" * Barathrum: "The signal is a beacon of welcoming, and it originates from the top of the Spindle." ** "The beacon confirmed my hypothesis. The Spindle is an elevator, engineered by the Eaters to convey freight to and from the vault of heaven. You see, nestling, in the earliest aurora of our past, the Eaters of Earth were joined by a great coven of beings that spanned the firmament. But the Eaters succumbed to some terrible temptation, and an injunction was placed on our world." ** "Since then, the stars were silent to us, and our world was left to molder and decay. But something changed. The signal affirms that an entity roosts atop the Spindle, and invites us to join it." ** "Dare I say, is the injuction at an end? It's too early to tell, but alas, there could be hope for our world." * Player: "And what now?" * Barathrum: "I intend to ascend the Spindle and answer the call, disciple. My protege Q Girl has designed a climber for the ascent. We intended to construct it piecewise at the enclave and the site itself, but the engineering feat exceeds even our capacity. With time, I am confident we could accomplish it, but the Putus Temlar rob us of our patience. We need to act now, and so as loathe as I am to admit it, we need Pax Klanq." * Player: "Who is Pax Klanq?" * Barathrum: "Pax Klanq is an eccentric mushroom prodigy. All its faults aside, it's a brilliant scientist and engineer, and I have little doubt that it could build the climber faster than we could. Several years have passed since we were last in contact, but it owes us a debt, and we must now collect. Unfortunately, no one knows Pax Klanq's whereabouts. Through contacts I made over the years, I inquired as to its location. The most I was able to garner were these enigmatic instructions: Seek the heart of the rainbow, eat the god's flesh, and follow the Coral Path. I must ask you to decipher this enigma, find Pax Klanq, and convince it to construct the climber. Remind Pax of the debt it owes us. It strikes me as likely for this 'rainbow' to refer to the Rainbow Wood, where Klanq's kin consort, so I suggest you start there." * Player: "I will find Pax Klanq and deliver Q Girl's design." * Barathrum: "As I had hoped, disciple. First, speak with Q Girl. She'll hand over her design. I await your return. * Player: "Live and drink, Barathrum." ' '''Meeting Pax Klanq * Pax Klanq: "'''Klanq puff at you?" * '''Player: "I'm here to collect a debt for the Barathrumites." * 'Pax Klanq: "'Prickles? Klanq miss prickles." * 'Player: "'Well, you can repay the debt now. Barathrum wants you to build something. A climber. He says only you can do it." * 'Pax Klanq: "'Klanq care little for debt." * 'Player: "'But you owe Barathrum. He needs your help." * 'Pax Klanq: "'Klanq puff on debt." * 'Player: "'Is there anything I can do change your mind?" * 'Pax Klanq: "'Klanq think..." * 'Pax Klanq: "'Klanq got it! Klanq puff on you." * 'Player: "'Excuse me?" * 'Pax Klanq: "'Klanq puff on you. You host Klanq. You spread Klanq for Klanq. Then your Klanq shrivels away." * 'Pax Klanq: "'Klanq puff on you, then Klanq build jalopy." * 'Player: "'Fine. Puff away." * 'Pax Klanq: "'Klanq puff on you! Klanq build jalopy." * 'Player: "'Ugh." Category:Quests